


Explosion at the Yogurt Factory

by cmoknausne



Series: Puberty Is A Magical Thing [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Curiosity, Embarassing, Gen, Masturbation, Teenager, The Talk, boner, good big bro, horny teen, the internet is not a reliable source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoknausne/pseuds/cmoknausne
Summary: Damian discovers something, but can't put a name to it just yet.He panics a little.





	Explosion at the Yogurt Factory

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave feedback, of any kind :)  
> Please do point out any grammar mistakes :)  
> Please do leave a comment if you have any questions :)

It was a cosy Saturday morning- it was 12:14 actually, but a Robin doesn't really know what true mornings are.  
The dark beige curtains in Damians roombwere drawn shut, which caused the warm sunrays to dance through the light fabric.

Damian turned to lay on his back, enjoying the soft feeling of his blanket thrown over his legs. His bed was just the right amount of warm to make him feel cuddly. He took a deep breath through his nose only to exhale it loudly through his mouth. Damian blinked against the mild sunlight towards his ceiling.  
He took his right hand on a journey of traveling down his body- checking if anything hurt and just needing to feel that he is alive and awake.  
Slowly his hand made it's way down his chest, over his stomach and just to go across his crotch.  
What he felt there was rather unusual, by his standards of course.  
Instead of the soft bump of his junk piling up, he felt something stiff.  
He went over it a few more times with the palm of his hand.  
It was really there.

What was that?

So of course, the son of the great detective he is, he wanted, needed to investigate.

He lifted his hips and swiftly pulled down his sleeping pants along with his briefs.

Damian wasn't exactly sure what the situation before him was. He had his penis, enlarged, hard and a little red before his eyes.

First thought: "something is wrong with my penis"  
First instinct: looking, grabbing for his balls. He wanted to make sure that they were still in fact attached to his body.  
The next thing he did was touch his penis.  
With his forefinger to the tip.  
It didn't hurt. He was relived about that, even though he still has no clue what is going on.  
Damian looked at it a few more minutes before deciding to take a shower. Before he could do that he had to look at his penis a few more minutes from this different angle him standing up gave him. Damian watched it bop around lightly as he walked to his bathroom.  
In the shower he kept staring at, unsure and just a tiny bit scared.  
Should he tell Alfred about this?  
No. If he does that, Alfred will make him stay away from his Robin uniform if it's anything  mildly serious.  
Should he look up on the internet, what his situation might be?  
No. If someone found his internet history, finding out about him looking up a possibly serious medical condition, they will force him to stay away from his uniform too.

With all this thinking he hadn't noticed, that while putting some comfortable clothes on after the shower, that his situation has subsided.  
Which probably means that it wasn't anything serious and wouldn't come up again, Damian thought.

Boy, was he wrong.  
The following few days he was greeted with the same situation in the mornings or while sketching and relaxing somewhere at the manor. Sometimes even both. As the days went on, it would re-occur more often and at more ridicouls times.  
Such as this one.

He was currently stretching on one of the many gym mats, trying to relax his muscles, when his crotch decided to announce itself yet again.  
This time however Damian decided to end his training session a little earlier, went for the showers and started to, well, how else would you put it, explore.  
First he pinched the tip, he winced slightly in pain.  
Then he pulled a little on his balls, which felt good if he was honest.  
Next he decided to run the palm of his hand up and down the length.  
And it felt REALLY good. He did it again and again until he decided to grab his still small manhood and stroke up and down, which felt amazing.  
The slick of the water running down his tan body made it easier for him to fasten his pace on his boner. Damians little adventure however didn't last long. His inexpierence and new found favourite hobby made him finish quickly. Despite the hot water pouring down on him, dry. Nothing came out of him. Not that he expected anything.  
Damian just knew that whatever this was, he wanted to do it again, a lot more.

It was about 6 months after his new found hobby, during, or actually after his jerking session that he discovered something came out of him after it had felt amazingly headspinningly fantasticly great.  
It seemed of a goopy substance. It wasn't clear nor was it exactly white. It was a half clear with a few patches of white substance littered across his sheets. It wasn't a lot, but enough to notice it.  
In a few years Damian would come to realize that barely pubescent sperm looked differently than almost fully grown up- not quite man sperm. His own adventures with his own body, Google and various porn sites led him to that conclusion.

When Damian saw the goob he panicked a little inside. Unsure of WHAT THE HELL that is at first.  
A closer look caused him to come to one of either options;  
First: He was having a allergic reaction of some sort.  
Second: He had a disease.  
Or third: It was sperm.  
Damian was a smart boy, he knew that men ejaculated sperm. He knew it all, but he was still a boy, cut him some slack.

All of this made him turn to one of the most reliable sources: the internet.  
The first thing he typed into the search bar was "sperm".  
He was a formal kid, who hasn't yet discovered porn, who doesn't know what "cum" is, someone who was about to figure out what all of this was he was doing all this time.  
Needless to say, that when Damian clicked on the images icon on Google, only educational pictures of sperm popped up.  
The next thing he typed in was "sperm explicit", which brought up a bunch of music covers.  
So Damian went for the kill with "white stuff after touching myself". Even though this should have been pretty obvious at this point, the only websites that came up were titled something along the lines "white discharge out of vulva". And at that he cringed really hard.  
But you know everyone is a little curious, especially horny boys.

What Damian learned from those sites was something he really actually didn't want to know.  
But the little Robin he is, he typed in "ejaculate". After a quick read through Urban Dictionary, he learned that "Explosion at the Yogurt Factory" was some weird euphemism for ejaculate.  
Damian sighed and shut off his laptop, went to his bed again, gave the half dried patch of " Explosion at the Yogurt Factory" a disdainful look, got some toilet paper and tried to gather as much of it up in it. He hoped it was sperm, for the sake of the Robin mantle of course, a disease would mean he had to lay off his duties. Totally, that was it.

 

 

Extra:

"Can I ask you something" came a quite voice with fake confidence.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sure go ahead." came back that one million dollar smile.

"You're not allowed to say anything until I have finished, you will not ridicule me and you will not tell anybody about this!" Damian demanded in a scary voice, with the slightest hint of fear in it.  
"Okay. I promise I won't say anything or tell anyone." came that smile again, promising to keep every word.

"So lately something weird has been happening.. My uh.. I.." Damian looked away, embarrassment flooding through him.  
"What's that white stuff that comes out when you.. uh.. you know.. do stuff?" he pressed out quietly, but audible enough for the other to hear.  
"The white stuff?" Dick repeated dumbfounded. It took him a few seconds until it clicked.  
Oh. Oooooooh. Oh ew.  
His little bro wasn't talking about jerking off, was he?

"You mean when you jerk off?" he asked the boy.  
"What?" Damian answered slightly confused, not exactly familiar with the whole terminology.  
"When you touch yourself?" Dick pressed, a little embarrassed that he was practically giving Damian "the talk".

"Yes." came as an answer, quietly, shy even.  
"Oh god.. okay, uh.. Look Damian maybe you should ask Bru-" Dick tried to reason, not quite ready to give anyone "the talk".

"If I wanted to ask father about this, I would have, Richard." the boy gritted out angrily.

"Okay, okay, chill. I will tell you anything you want to know, unfiltered though, alright? Didn't Talia make sure you learnt that kind of stuff? Or at least Bruce or Alfred?" Dick tried again.

"Will you tell me or not?" Damian pressed. He didn't want to answer that, didn't want to admit how clueless he actually is.

"Okay.. Damian that white stuff is, uh, sperm.. It's totally normal.. And it's perfectly normal to touch yourself.. Everyone does those kind of things. I honestly thought you already knew that, but it's alright. I guess you still have to figure out porn, huh?" Dick rambled on, not actually wanting an answer to his last question.  
"What?" Damian asked confused.  
"You know.. porn.. that stuff people watch.." Dick trailed off uncomfortably.

"I do know what pornography is.. I just wasn't aware that people actually.." -watch it- he wanted to add but remained silent.

"Oh Dami.."


End file.
